Haunting in Ponyville
by jhilton0907
Summary: A creature known as the Shadow Pony is terrorizing Equestria, leaving Twilight and her friends to defeat him. But what they fail to realize that the Shadow Pony is nothing they ever faced before. Twilight's only hope lies in uncovering Equestria's dark history while trying to redeem the Shadow Pony and prevent the end of Equestria


**Chapter One - Prologue**

 **Hello my fellow Bronies and My Little Pony fans, get ready for a great story. This story went through many changes, going from a completely scary story to an intense horror story. Fluttershy and Twilight are going to be the main focus of the story, but don't worry, all of the Main Six are part of the story and will all have a major part. Starlight Glimmer and Trixie will be in the story as well as most, if not all of the characters. The first 10 chapters will set up the story for you, introducing you to the scary new antagonist, the Shadow Pony. While the last half of the story will be intense and have a bit of an emotional tone to the story. The main focus of the story will be on the friendship of the Main Six as they all go against an enemy they never faced before, challenging everything they know.**

 **Narrator's POV**

 **Legend of the Shadow Pony**

Many long years ago, way before the time of Celestia and Luna...there was a group of ponies known only as the Guardians. The Guardians hid behind in the shadows, watching carefully over the newly formed Equestria, making sure nothing bad happened to those that lived there. To many, they were mysterious. But to some, they were heroes, helping all those in need.

Among those was a black fur Pegasus, named Shady. Those that knew Shady, knew of how he fell in love with one of the local Earth Ponies, named Kiara Spark. Kiara was described with light blue fur, with golden eyes. Her cutie mark however was a heart with flowers around it. Eventually, they both ended together, and their love for one another became the face of true love. But then, tragedy came... Kiara was mysteriously taken from Shady, causing him to go on a path that became his destiny.

Feeling intense anger, Shady did some things that changed him, like committing dark magic or even attacking those that he considered his friends. After almost killing one of his friends, Shady was then captured by the Guardians, and sentenced to the Tartarus. Something then happened, Shady then began to transform in front of everypony into a more disturbing creature. His fur became even darker, his horn became disfigured, and his mane completely disappeared. But the worst part came when his eyes changed from his normal blue color to a blood red color.

"What the... What's going on here!" The leader of the Guardians asked, freaked out.

Shady smiled evilly at him, revealing his teeth were now fangs. The sight now frightened all that saw him.

"You all just provoked the wrath of the Shadow Pony!" Shady shouted, almost hissing at everypony.

"Shadow Pony?" Everypony asked, with confused and scared looks.

"Yes... my new named... I shall be know as the new Master of Equestria... the one that will strike fear into all your hearts," Shady hissed, "As for the rest of you... for not helping me find my beloved Kiara... you all will be punished!"

His eyes then began to glow, and all of the Guardians felt their heads being squeezed. They all began to scream.

"What are you doing to us!" The leader asked, screaming for his life.

"What I should have done in the beginning..." Shady said, grinning, "Death is coming for you... and once you're dead... all will pay for the disappearance of my Kiara!"

"Shady! Stop this! This is not the way!" The leader asked, as some of the ponies on his right side fell to the ground dead, some blood pouring out of their heads.

"Too late... my Kiara could be dead for all I know... and you filthy ponies are responsible for it!" Shady shouted, his eyes glowing brighter, as the leader felt more pressure on his head till it exploded.

All of the Guardians were killed that day, the very day Shady became Shadow Pony. Those that heard of what he did, gave him the nickname Devil of Equestria. To this day, no pony has ever heard or seen of Shady since. Only slight whispers of a monster known only as the Shadow Pony.

Some say he hides the shadows, influencing the dark moments of history, like the fall of King Sombra, to the rise and fall of Discord. Some even say he was involved with the Changelings and their attempted takeover of Equestria.

As time went on, he slowly became more of a legend, and all that about Kiara faded with the fall of Shady... who went from a kindhearted Pegasus to a evil monster the next. The mystery of Kiara's disappearance remains unsolved.

Then two very well known princess, Celestia and Luna, came face to face with the Shadow Pony, breathing new life into his legend. Celestia however seen the true form of the Shadow Pony, and according to her, he transformed into a more terrifying monster, something not even Celestia could explain. It was something so scary, that she's too afraid to speak about it.

Luna was the one that got affected by him the most... as he tormented her in her dreams, planting seeds of doubt in her mind and trying to affect her relationship with her own sister, trying whatever he can to destroy the strong bond they had. It worked for a while, as Luna became Nightmare Moon, then all it was fixed when Twilight Sparkle and her friends defeated Nightmare Moon, freeing Luna from whatever the Shadow Pony had done to her, to unleash her nightmare side.

But not every pony was safe from him, there were others that lost their lives, including a few local Ponyville citizens, including the famous one of them all, Ashley, the sweet young girl who lost her life in a very graphic way.

I haven't even told you the scariest part of the legend, that the Shadow Pony didn't do this alone, he had followers, from all parts of Equestria. All of them created a strange group or cult to be honest, called the Followers of the Shadow Pony.

Since all those events, the Followers disappeared, fading along with the Shadow Pony into legend and myth. Only Celestia and Luna knew what happened to them. But to this day, none of them want to say anything about it, trying to hide the dark horrors that tormented them. But just like all secrets, everything comes back and this time, we will not be ready for it.

All we can hope for is that one day, Shady will return and put a stop to the monster that he had became. If Luna could come back from Nightmare Moon, then so can Shady. Let's just hope that it happens soon, because something else is coming, and it will be the end of Equestria.

 **Twilight's POV**

Why am I having these weird dreams? For the past few nights, I've been dreaming of Equestia suffering from a major attack. Ponyville destroyed and Canterlot in flames. Then I saw who attacked us, a mysterious black creature with red eyes. I couldn't tell if he was a pony or something else, all I know is that he spoke in a dark voice. Then every time the dream ends, I would get a threat from the creature... last one said that I would regret crossing him soon.

I decided to take a walk and clear my head from those dreams... if I get another one, I will head for Luna and see if there is a meaning to these dreams. Are they visions of what's to come? But the next image I saw made me cry... it was Celestia lying on the ground, dead. There was a message written on the wall, saying that I could have saved her. What does that mean? I don't know, but hopefully soon, I will know what it means.

A lot has happened recently, and it was all thanks to Starlight. She started off as an enemy, but then like Trixie, started changing for the better. She is... actually now one of my friends here. What's better, is that Fluttershy and the rest of my friends have all gotten close with her.

Suddenly, a gentle voice spoke to me, "Twilight, is everything alright?"

I looked and saw it was Starlight looking at me. I smiled and replied back at her, "Yeah, just taking a small walk is all."

She smiled, walking towards me, "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure... but only if it's ok, don't want to keep you up?" I said, frowning a bit.

"No, it's ok... I got enough sleep," Starlight said, giving a goofy smile.

I chuckled a bit before walking off, Starlight following me. We were walking through a special part of the castle, where Celestia had some beautiful paintings of her and her family. There was one painting in particular that fascinated me, it was of black Pegasus and a light blue earth pony. The light blue pony was snuggling into the black Pegasus, a look of love on their faces.

We both stopped and looked at the painting, admiring how adorable the two looked, just like how Cadance was with my brother, Shining Armor.

"I always wonder who these two were? Celestia doesn't even know who they are either, but they are sure cute together..." I said, softly.

Starlight looked at the two and smiled, "I know exactly who they are..."

I looked at her, "Really, who are they?"

"The black Pegasus is Shady... he was... one of the first Pegasuses here and part of the fabled Guardian group," Starlight said, "The light blue one, is Kiara Spark... she is the one that Shady fell in love with, and the only girl to mysteriously disappear without a trace."

"What happened?" I asked, curious on the story of these two.

"No pony knows... one day she was there with Shady, then the next, she was gone," Starlight said, tearing up, "What's sad about the story is what happened to Shady next... after she disappeared, Shady searched high and low for her. However, the Guardians called his relationship with her forbidden, and that pushed him over the edge. Later that day, all of the Guardians were killed, and Shady disappeared without a trace."

"That's sad... I don't know what I'd do if I lost Flash like that?" I said, sadly.

"Same here... that's if I get a guy to like me... all I know about Shady, is that he's still out there... crying his heart out, not giving up hope that he'll see his beloved girl again," Starlight said, shedding a tear.

"Don't worry Starlight, you will find somepony, I promise," I said, patting her on the back.

Then I saw something form behind Starlight, what appeared to be the same creature from my dream. His eyes staring at me, making me tremble with fear.

"Starlight, get behind me..." I said in a small voice.

"Why?" Starlight asked, confused.

The creature then screamed, making both of us jump. Starlight turned around and saw nothing, but we both saw the eyes in the far corning in the room. I took a step towards the corner, wanting to confront the creature.

"Who are you?!" I shouted, only getting another scream from the creature but it was more demonic than a normal scream.

The creature started laughing, before speaking in a very dark tone, "You already know me... Twily!"

"I do?" I asked, confused, but the creature laughed some more, making me more mad.

"Yes you do, but in case you forgot... I'll tell you. I am the nightmare you all fear to have, the very thing you all hide from. I live in the shadows, keeping watch on all of you, and soon, you all will pay for what I lost!" The creature said, laughing loudly.

"What's your name!" I shouted, but I got a disturbing glare from the creature, as it revealed it's face, showing a disfigured black pony.

"I am the Shadow Pony!" the creature said, baring his sharp teeth at us.

Then he pointed to the painting of Shady and Kiara, then it hit me. I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You're Shady... aren't you?" I said.

He growled at us, giving us the most nastiest look ever, "I don't go by that name anymore! Shady's dead, along with Kiara!"

Starlight was now shaking, too scared to talk, but I just stood my ground, not letting him intimidate me.

"Sorry, but what happened to you? Why do you look like that?" I said, trying to piece together what happened to Shady.

He chuckled a bit, before returning back to the shadows, "You're a good girl Twilight! But a stupid one as well. It's is because of your kind that I'm like this! First, you took my beloved away, then you made me transform!"

"It's not my fault for that, the way it sounded, it was the Guardians' fault," I said.

He turned his attention back to me, "Oh really? Well, if I was you, I would shut that stupid mouth of yours or I will break Celestia's neck!"

"Please just listen to me, I can help you find out the truth behind Kiara's disappearance... me and my friends can help!" I said, trying my best to help him, but it was useless.

"Shut up! The only way for me is to kill every single one of you! Besides, you already stopped some of my previous plans," he said, growling at me.

"Like what?" I asked.

He just chuckled, explaining how he helped bring back Sombra and promised him a place in his new Equestria, then being the one behind Chrysallis and her previous attempt to get into Canterlot. I was surprised that almost every one of the incidents me and my friends were caught in, he had some part of.

Before anything else could happen, Shining and a few guards came into the room, turning the lights on.

"Is everything ok? We heard growling coming from here?!" Shining asked, looking all over the room.

I turn back towards where the Shadow Pony was, and he was gone.

"We're fine... just seeing things is all..." I said quietly.

Shining followed my gaze towards the corner and approached it, as if he saw something. Then he looked back at us, with a concerned look.

"You sure everything is ok sis? You look like you've seen something here?" Shining asked, walking towards me.

I smiled, happy he was still the same loving brother he was before.

"I'm sure Shining, really... it was nothing," I said, still unsure if he will believe if I said it was Shady.

He nodded slowly, when another guard came, rushing to my side. I looked and saw it was Flash, his beautiful blue eyes showing concern.

"Are you ok my sweet little star!" He asked, with such a cute voice.

"Everything's fine Flash... it was a false alarm," Shining said, chuckling to himself.

"Well it may be for you, but to me, it is a reason to my precious star again," Flash said, kissing me on the cheek.

I saw that Starlight was still scared about what happened earlier, so I told one of the guards to escort her back to her room. That was when she looked at me and mouthed 'Thank you.' As much as I love to have Starlight here, I want this moment with Flash before he had to go back to his duties.

As soon as everypony was gone, I looked at Flash with flirtatious eyes, snuggling into his chest, just like Kiara did with Shady.

"So tell me, hot stuff... what are you doing today," I said in a flirty tone.

He smiled, "Well, I am on patrol but I'm off at Four this afternoon... after that, I want to take you out tonight."

I got excited when I heard that, "Oh really? Where are we going?!"

"We have reservations for that new restaurant in Ponyville, Fancy Acres," Flash said in that cute voice of his, "And this is a double date... as Rainbow Dash will joining us along with that shy boyfriend of hers."

"Great, then tonight will be fun for sure..." I said, excitedly.

"Awesome, so... I'll see you when I get off," Flash said, giving me a hug.

"Yes, but don't keep me waiting," I said, battering my eyes at him.

He laughed before kissing me on the lips, "Why would I do that, I want to see that beautiful face of yours as much as I can."

He gave me another hug before walking out of the room, leaving me alone. I blushed softly, remembering every moment that just happened. Oh how I was lucky to have Flash, he is such a great guy.

Just glad that Rainbow Dash found somepony who loves and supports her like Sky Warmth. When she first met Sky, he was very shy, almost afraid to speak, but over time, she got closer to him, even introducing him to us and Soarin. We all liked him from the very beginning and within months, they began dating.

I took another look at the corner and saw nothing. Without hesitation, I headed back to my room, wanting to forget what happened earlier with that Shadow Pony. When I get up, I will pay my friends a visit and see what's happening with them.

 **Flashback - Shady's POV**

 _"Honey... it's time to wake up..." a voice said._

 _I opened my eyes to see Kiara's golden eyes staring into mine._

 _"Hello beautiful..." I said slyly, kissing her gently._

 _"Did you sleep well my love?" Kiara said, snuggling closer._

 _I smiled, wrapping my hooves around her, feeling her warmth. I heard her sigh, snuggling even closer. If we could be any closer, she would. Her fur completely against mine, making me feel all fuzzy inside. The more I felt her, the more I fell in love with her. She was so soft, as if you were touching a cloud._

 _"Honey, are you ok?" Kiara asked, nudging my face._

 _I turned to her and smiled, "I'm fine sweetheart, just almost lost it when you touched me."_

 _She frowned, "Was it bad?"_

 _I chuckled at her reaction before kissing her on the cheek, "No sweetheart... I just can't get over the fact that... you're so soft, and that you're mine. A guy like me has no business with a beautiful girl like you."_

 _She quickly looked away, blushing like crazy. After a second, she slowly looked at me, her beautiful eyes glistening, "Shady, that's the most sweetest thing anypony has ever said to me. If only you knew how I love you."_

 _"And I love you Kiara... I always love you, even in death," I said, smiling_

 _We both kissed each other passionately, just enjoying our moment together._

 _Kiara pulled away, tears brimming her eyes, "I wish we can be like this forever... I just don't understand why the Guardians hate our relationship?"_

 _"Don't worry about those jerks! If they can't accept us, then I won't accept them..." I said, grinning, "No matter what, we will always be together. I don't care where we chose to live here... as long as you're there."_

 _Kiara nuzzled me softly, making me weak again. I will always remember this moment as one of the best in my life. Little did I know, a month from now, all of that will be gone._

 **Present Day - Ponyville**

I was where me and Kiara spent that moment, in the middle of a field of beautiful flowers that is now a park. The sight made me even more angry when I saw some of the locals walk by.

Soon my love, we will find each other and we will shape Equestria in our image. They will not get away for this. I will make them all pay... I will take away everything they hold dear.

But that stupid girl, Twilight, will be a problem. She seems like she can help, but she will get in my way. I spent too much time planning my revenge, it's either now or never. But first, it's time to show them what I can do. Time for my first victim...

 **A/N:/: How was it? Tell it in a review. Now we all know a bit of the Shadow Pony's** **tragic history. The only question, will he return as Shady or stay as Shadow Pony? What happened to Kiara and will she appear. Anything can happen in this story, so be sure to stay until the end. Now onto the voting.**

 **A) Another part of the Shadow Pony's past is revealed**

 **B) Celestia is tormented by Shadow Pony, revealing one of his powers.**

 **C) Meet Sky Warmth, Rainbow Dash's boyfriend.**

 **D) An unknown pony is found unconscious (Possibly Kiara or somepony else)**

 **E) The Followers show themselves and their true plans revealed**

 **Well, that's for now... place your vote in the review. I tend to combine them all, but just seeing what you all wanted to see first. This is just to introduce you all to the story, as more on the background story will be revealed later on. Just to clarify, Shady is good while Shadow Pony is not. He will get more nastier and more evil as the story progresses. Well I hope you all enjoy this and I will try and release the next chapter soon. Have a lovely day/night and Happy Halloween.**


End file.
